A computer program may generate a program error during execution. It may be desirable to identify the program error and to determine a resolution for it. In some cases, the program error may have been previously identified and resolved. For example, the same program or a different program, such as a different version of the same program, previously executed within a computer network may have previously generated the same program error. In response to a new program error, a program stack trace may be automatically generated, representing a path to the source of the new program error in the program that generated the new program error. To reduce potentially duplicative work in resolving a new program error, it may be desirable to determine whether the same program error has been generated previously and, if so, whether a resolution for the program error is available. To identify the new program error, a user such as a program developer may be required to manually search previously generated program stack traces to determine whether a matching program stack trace exists for a previous program error, indicating that the previous program error is the same as the new program error. This process is often tedious, costly, and prone to human error.